Donphan
Donphan(t) (ドンファン(ト), Donfan(to)) is a Ground-type Armor Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Phanpy starting at level 25. Apperance :Voice actor: Kenta Miyake (both English and Japanese) Donphan are light-gray elephant-like Pokémon. There is a thick, black band of hide that runs down the length of Donphan's back and extends to the trunk, resembling a car tire. Donphan have four short legs with three claws with each leg having a black band around them. They also sport a pair of white tusks, and elongated ears held stiffly to Donphan's sides Its height is 3'07" and weight is 264.6 lbs. Gender differences A female Donphan has shorter tusks than a male. Gallery Special abilities It has the ability to curl up into a ball and violently roll around like a wheel. Once it starts its rampage it will be almost unstoppable. These rolling tackles are strong enough to knock down a house. Its hide is also very tough. Regular attacks won't leave a scratch on it. Behavior Donphan travel in a herd that is led by a single Donphan. The larger the tusks, the higher its rank in the herd will be. They are also prone to going on violent rampages by curling into a ball and rolling almost nonstop. During their breeding season, male Donphan compete for mates by rolling as well to show how tough they are. This rolling is known as the Love Dance. Donphan are also known to have a keen sense of smell, at least in the sense of being able to detect amberite, and will upraise their trunks into the air to smell for it. Habitat These Pokémon seem to prefer rough, mountainous terrain. Diet It is herbivorous, depicted to feed on shrubs. Major appearances Ash's Donphan In Reversing the Charges, Ash's Phanpy evolved into Donphan. It proved to be an excellent member of his team showing its strength in every battle. Other Donphan's first major role was in Roll On, Pokémon! A girl named Rochelle was using four to find amberite. In Date Expectations, many Donphan were falling in love with a shiny Donphan. Minor appearances Donphan first made a brief appearance in the beginning of Mewtwo Strikes Back, under the ownership of Raymond. At the time, it was an unknown Pokémon. A Donphan was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Donphan was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Several Donphan appeared in Misty's flashback in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. Tyson used a Donphan during the Hoenn League which first appeared in Chose It or Lose It!. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two, Kellyn had a Donphan smash through the cave-ins that were caused by an Aggron that belonged to Pokémon Hunter J's client. A Donphan also appeared in Battling the Generation Gap!. Another Donphan appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!. A Donphan made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. Ethan battles Ash with a Donphan in the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entry Donphan, Armor Pokémon. The evolved form of Phanpy. With its razor sharp tusks, tough armor-like skin, and enormous power, Donphan is known for its powerful Tackle attack. The length of Donphan's tusks indicates its level. They usually attack by rolling their bodies into a ball and charging their enemies. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon